Assassin Love
by XX-CrystalMoon-XX
Summary: When Mikan came back, many mysteries were on her. When Natsume, the heir to the Hyuuga clan fell in love with the the most powerful heiress in the world, Mikan, is the world going to end? An love and assassin story. Pls R&R!
1. A Reunion

**Please comment and review cause this is only my second story!**

Chapter 1

Mikan's pov

'It has been three years, I am finally back...to The Alice Academy!'

'Miss Mikan, we have arrived.'

'Thanks'

It has been three years since I am gone for my own family business. I can't wait to see my best friends' faces. It must be hilarious!

Then, a blond hair guy came up to me, or was it a woman? 'Hello! You must be the great famous heiress of the Yukihara Clan, I am you class teacher, Mr Narumi, it' a pleasure to have the famous heiress to be in my class!'

'Can I ask you a question?' He nodded. 'Are you gay?' He sweat-drops, 'Oh no, I am just like this.'

I asked him one more question that can change my life, 'Can you keep a secret on the Yukihara surname?' 'Oh,of course, since I am friends with your mother!' 'Thanks soooo much! And you could just call me M Sakura at school.'

Then he said in a shock, 'And M-chan, are you planning to wear this THING to school?'

Let's see what I am wearing: a plain white tee, a pair of black jeans, and sneakers. Also a cap and I put my white hair in a ponytail. 'What's the big problem with this?'

'Cause you are the next heiress in line to the top assassin clan in the world! You are supposed to wear a beautiful dress to school, not a tomboy thing!'

Yep, people. You've heard it right, I, Mikan Yukihara Sakura is an assassin, for dumb people, that means I steal money, jewels sort of. And I kill people sometimes. And about The Yukihara Clan, it's the largest and the most powerful assassin clan, group in this world. I am the next heiress in line, not to count my dumb BROTHERS studying in this school. My childhood friends also study in this school, I couldn't wait to see them! ~

 _Natsume's pov (at school)_

Ugh, all the fan girls are just annoying, why are they like this? I know I am hot and handsome, not to mention I am freaky rich. 'Natsume, just bear with it, don't kill anyone,' my best friend said to me. His name is Ruka, he has soft blond hair, (how do I know it's soft?) and is soft and gentle, unlike me.

Ok, back to myself, I have messy raven hair with crimson eyes. Every girl fawns over me and my teammates, have I mention them before? They're Yuu Tobita, Tsubasa Andou, Kokoro Yome and Kitsune Yome the twins, Ruka Nogi and me. Basically, Koko and Kitsu are twins, more like pranksters. Yuu is the class rep, but not a nerd. Tsubasa is the playboy type, always dates girls and dump them. We are called the Crimson Demons (thanks to the fan girls).

Now, Tsubasa is playing with the girls, more like the girls are flirting with him. Yuu is writing the homework for today on the blackboard. Ruka is petting his white owl, have I said that he loves pets? Koko and Kitsu were planning some new pranks on our gay class teacher. No one dares to mess up with me cause I am short-tempered and always throw daggers (REAL ONES!) to them. This is a fighting school, people. Everything is allowed. In truth, we are all heirs to the clans, and I am the heir to the 2nd most powerful clan in the world, the Hyuuga Clan, but everyone knows that.

Then, that gay bastard skipped into the room. I grunted, and put my manga over my head to sleep.

 _Normal pov_

'Good morning class! We have a new student today!' Narumi said happily. Immediately, the class mumbled. 'Is it a girl or guy?' 'Is she pretty?' one classmate shouted out loud. 'Ok! Be quiet! And let's welcome Miss M Sakura!'

A girl in t-shirt and black jeans walked into the classroom. Some of boys wolf whistled and girls sighed at her beauty.

'Hi guys! The name is M Sakura! Hope we can be friends!' She said with a smile.

 _Natsume's pov_

What the heck? The boys are wolf whistling? And the girls are sighing? I took my book up and saw the most beautiful girl in my life. She had long, wavy brunette hair and a pair of large chocolate brown eyes. But I'll never admit it. And even my teammates were shocked.

'Hi guys! The name is M Sakura! Hope we can be friends!' She said in a voice that was like an angel from heaven. Am I, the playboy, the school heartthrob, falling from this girl, and love at first sight? Never in a million years!

 _Normal pov_

'Does anyone have questions to ask?'

Immediately, the class broke into a chaos. 'Do you have a boyfriend?' 'Can you go out with me?' 'Why are you wearing that thing?' 'Why are you back?'

'Ok, ok, you are asking too much questions, let M-chan res-'

'Nah, it's alright. No, I don't have a boyfriend. No, I am sorry I can't go out with you. I like to wear these and I am proud to say that I am a tomboy. And I am bac- Wait, what? Who asked that question?'

'As stupid as usual, Mik-M,' a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes stood up.

'It isn't you, is it, Hotaru? Or am I seeing things?' Mikan ran over and hugged her. She hugged back. The class is so shocked, no one, not even her family can hug her, or they'll get hit by her Baka gun.

'It's good to have you back, Mik- M,' she said with a small smile but a small puzzled look that only Mikan can see.

 **Please R &R!**


	2. Partners meet?

Chapter 2

'It's good to have you back, Mik- M,' she said with a small smile but a small puzzled look that only Mikan can see. 'I'll explain it to you later,' Mikan said in a small whisper.

Then, Yuu, the class rep asked stuttering, 'Why didn't Imai-san hit you with her gu...gun?'

 _Mikan's pov_

Everyone seemed shocked when I hugged Hotaru. It's no big deal, isn't it? I then saw her with a puzzled look, she must want known what my name was about, 'I'll explain it later,' I said. She nodded slowly.

'Why didn't Imai-san hit you with her gu...gun?' The boy with cool-looking glasses asked me stuttering. I think his name was Yuu or something.

'Why would Hotaru hit me with her...eh...Baka Gun? She is a kind person although she likes to blackmail people. I am her childhood and best friend. There's no way Hotaru will hit me but only when I am acting stupid. And Hotaru, who's your blackmailing victim this time, eh?' I said with a smirk. Knowing Hotaru, she must blackmail some rich guys here.

She nodded her head at the direction where the guys are sitting at. 'Bunny Boy,' she said. I walked over to the boy who is petting a rabbit. 'Hi! The name's M! I am sorry about my friend's behaviour, Ruka-san, but please forgive her cause she is a kind person inside,' I said with a big smile. He then looked back at me with shock. 'Why do you know my name?' he said.

Oops, I slipped again. They must not know that I have read their records since they will find out that I am the High School Principal's niece.

'Oh... Hehe, I heard some girls saying that on the way to school. Your name is Ruka Nogi, the heir to the Nogi Clan, am I right?' I made an excuse fast.

'Oh...' but he didn't seem to take my excuse. 'Never mind,' he said.

'Ok, class, since there's a new student, free period! And also, Natsume will be your partner, M-chan!' Naru skipped out of the classroom. Then I heard the girls grumbling and crying. 'Noooo! Our Natsume-sama!' What's the big deal? Who's the Natsume guy?

 _Natsume's pov_

'...Natsume will be your partner, M-chan!' Then gay bastard skipped out of the room.

'...Natsume will be your partner...'

'...Natsume will be your partner...'

'...Natsume will be your partner...'

'WHAT THE HELL?' I yelled out loud. That gay bastard paired up me with a girl? A freaking girl for God'sake? Ugh, fan girls again. Then I saw her looking towards me.

 _Mikan's pov_

'WHAT THE HELL?' I heard someone yelled out loud. I looked around. There was a guy about my age yelled. He had raven hair with deep crimson eyes. And a pissed look on his face. I walked over. So he's Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga. The heir to the Hyuuga Clan.

I walked over. 'Hi! My name's M. M Sakura. Nice to meet you, partner!'

 **How do you guys think? Pls R &R!**


	3. The Start of World War 3?

Chapter 3

'WHAT THE HELL?' I heard someone yelled out loud. I looked around. There was a guy about my age yelled. He had raven hair with deep crimson eyes. And a pissed look on his face. I walked over. So he's Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga. The heir to the Hyuuga Clan.

I walked over. 'Hi! My name's M. M Sakura. Nice to meet you, partner!'

 _Natsume's pov_

That girl walked over. 'Hi, my name's M. M Sakura. Nice to meet you, partner!'

Whoa! She didn't flirt or bash her eyelashes at me. This is the first time that someone hasn't fall for my charms, expect Imai. This girl is interesting. Then, I accidentally (not!) saw her bra pattern. I smirked.

'Hn, polka dots.'

Wait for 3... 2... 1...

'YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU PEAK AT MY... MY...' She yelled out loud.

'Oi! Little girl lost at words?' I teased.

 _Mikan's pov_

How dare he look at my bra pattern! He is totally a jerk!

'I'll show you who is the boss, Hyuuga,' I said to him in front of the class.

'Hm? What will you...' he began to say, but I was quick, in a flash, I threw my daggers and pinned him to a wall.

'Don't mess up with me. Got that? H. Y. U. U. G. A.' I hissed at him.

He had a shocked look on his face. I think that he never expected some girls like me would attack him.

 _Natsume's pov_

What the heck? That newbie pinned me to a wall? She didn't need to react that much.

'Hn, got that. LITTLE GIRL,' I said.

 _Normal pov_

'I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S M!' Mikan yelled out loud.

And that's the start of World War Three.

 **Pls R &R!**


	4. Maths Disaster

Chapter 4

'I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S M!' Mikan yelled out loud.

And that's the start of World War Three.

 _In JinJin's lesson - Mikan's pov_

Ugh! I still can't get over with that bastard! I mean, who dares to peak at someone's bra pattern when they first met? And I am still mad, no scratch that, I am so furious at him, that jerk. Hmp!

 _Natsume's pov_

How dare that girl pinned me on the wall, no one dares since I am the heir to the Hyugga Clan. They don't wanna mess up with me. But this girl... She is interesting, I admit. I sneak a peak at her. (Oh, did I mention partners are going to seat beside each other?) She looked innocent, daydreaming with that cu... No! Stop it. I, Natsume Hyuuga will not fall for a stupid, little girl.

 _Mikan's pov_

Ugh! It's so boring! JinJin is always talking about Maths, Plus, Minus... I don't even know!

'Miss Sakura, are you listening to me?' JinJin asked sternly.

Oops! The whole class is staring at me. I looked slowly towards JinJin.

'... No? JinJin,' I said, or more, asked.

 _Normal pov_

'... No? **JinJin** ,' Mikan said.

The whole class snickered. No one dares to call Jinno "JinJin".

'How dare you! You brat! You are just a new student and you... you...'

'And what? I don't care,' Mikan said to him.

'How you... You disgusting THING! I bet your parents abandoned you, and you came to this school and tricked the principle to enrol in here!' Jinno yelled. A furious Jinno, not to mention.

 _Ruka's pov_

'How you... You disgusting THING! I bet your parents abandoned you, and you came to this school and tricked the principle to enrol in here!' Jinno yelled.

What's going on? I was just petting my rabbit when Jinno yelled.

I looked up. I saw Sakura-san's hazel eyes darkened a bit. And then what I saw was a disaster. Hotaru Imai's face was twisted in a unreadable expression. You could even see ice and wind coming out from her back. Uh oh, a angry Imai means a huge disaster. I saw her holding out her infamous Baka gun, ready to blast someone.

The others sensed it too. They all backed off. Moved out a space for her. But only Jinno was blinded in. He didn't know what was happening.

 _Hotaru's pov_

How dare that Jinno mock my best friend like that. He don't even know who her parents are. And that will be a big surprise. Back to the topic, I quickly pull out my Baka gun, I think all the students sensed that, they moved out a space for me.

'How dare you mock my best friend like that, Jinno. You. Will. Pay.' I said, emitting a dark aura. Then I blasted my gun at him.

I think Mikan sensed what was I going to do now, but it's too late.

'Nooo! Hotaru!' Mikan yelled.

Too late. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

 _Normal pov_

When the smoke cleared, all left was a fainted Jinno with many dark bruises, and an icy Hotaru with a calm Mikan.

'Hotaru, you shouldn't do that,' Mikan said with a cute pout.

'He. Hurt. You. And. Mocked. Auntie. And. Uncle, M, how could I not hurt him,' Hotaru said coldly, that can send you a shiver down your spine.

'Nah! Mum and Dad won't mind, I think,' Mikan said cheerfully.

The class was in a shock. It was just like a dream, everything happened so fast.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

'Well... I think it is a free period... For now,' Yuu said slowly.

 _Mikan's pov_

Hotaru blasted someone again. Although Jinno is bad, Hotaru doesn't need to hurt him like that. I walked back to my seat. I saw Hyuuga smirk at me.

'Not bad for you, polka,' he said.

'I don't need your comment on it, Hyuuga,' I said to him.

I think school is like hell now. LOL


	5. That Bitch!

Chapter 5

 _At recess- Normal pov_

Everyone was chatting loudly. Some were pulling pranks, and many girls were flirting with boys.

'It is like hell!' Mikan gritted through her teeth.

Just then, five girls walked towards Mikan.

'Hello! My name is Anna Umenomiya...' The pink haired girl said. 'And I am Nonoko Ogasawara,' the blue haired girl said. 'Nice to meet you, Sakura-san,' they chorused.

'Hi, my name's Misaki Harada,' the reddish bubblegum haired girl said.

'And my name's Sumire Shoda. You must remember my name. Get that?' The green haired girl yelled.

And what about the fifth girl, our ice queen Hotaru? 'You better give me a reason why you are here,' she hissed.

Mikan said, 'Nice to meet you all! But please call me M! I don't like people calling me Sakura this, and Sakura that. Can we be friends?'

They looked at each other, 'Of course! We are so happy!'

Just then, the door burst open. 'Natsume-kunnnn!' A blonde hair girl yelled. She is Luna Kozumi, the Queen Bee (the bitch!)

 _Mikan's pov_

When the girls came to talk to me, I was so happy! They even accepted me as friends!

Just then, the door burst open. I heard someone calling 'Natsume-kunnnn!' like that. I looked up, there was a blonde hair girl with lots of makeup yelled and hugged Hyuuga, which is sleeping beside me.

Misaki saw my gaze and said 'Oh, that's Luna Kozumi. She is so obsessed with Natsume. You better be careful, M-chan. She hates girls coming near to Natsume.'

She yelled beside me. 'Natsume-kunnnn!' And hugged him.

'Can you please shut the hell up?' I asked.

Her face changed into an icy one. 'Who are you and why are you sitting near my Natsume-kun?'

'For you information, I am his partner. And I hate him and pinned him on a wall, okay, BITCH?'

'You what?' She screamed in an high pitched noise. 'Natsume-kun! She mocked me!' She cried tearfalls.

'Hn. Go away. Old hag,' Hyuuga said.

Just then, the door opened. 'Natsume-nii,' a boy with silver hair and eternal eyes said.

'Youchi! Come to mama!' Luna opened her arms to that boy. But I just stared in shock. Is that... Youchi Hijiri... Sakura?

 **Pls R &R!**


	6. The reunion of sis and bro

Chapter 6

'Youchi! Come to mama!' Luna opened her arms to that boy. But I just stared in shock. Is that... Youchi Hijiri... Sakura?

Youchi's pov

When I walked into Natsume-nii's classroom, that old hag just flew herself to me and opened her arms. Disgusting!

'Back off, hag!' I said coldly to her. I heard a stifled giggle beside her. I saw a girl with long brunette hair like nee-chan's... Mikan Nee-chan?! Is she really here? It has been two years since we have both seen each other.

Mikan's pov

I giggled after I have heard what You-chan said. Where did he learnt these words? I bet five bucks from Natsume... When did I get on first name basic? It's Hyugga! I saw Kozumi stood back and smile a horrible flirting smile to You-chan and Natsume. I saw You-chan look at me and smiled.

Normal pov

Natsume was shocked. Youchi, his kohai has never really smiled to anyone. The gang looked shocked and surprised too, expect for Hotaru, who has a knowing smile on her cold facade. (Hotaru actually smiled?)

'Why are you smiling at that stupid idiot, Youchi?' Natsume asked.

'Natsume-nii, don't call nee-chan an idiot!' Youchi said to him cutely.

'Nee-chan? M's your nee-chan?' The gang said, more like yelled. Luna looked like she would explode. The gang looked shocked. Youchi nodded.

'Nee-chan! I have missed you!' Youchi yelled as he ran towards Mikan.

Mikan's pov

I think Youchi really missed me.

'I have missed you too, You-chan!' I said happily. Just then, Luna yelled ,'You bitch! How dare you hug Youchi!'

'Hey, he is my lil bro,' I retorter. I glared at her, You-chan also.

'Hmp! Wait until you see how powerful l am!' Bitch yelled.

'And...? The heir of the Kozumi clan?' I said.

'I can easily destroy your clan, Sakura!' she said. Then she stomped out the classroom.

Normal pov

'You will never destroy my clan, cause there is no Sakura clan in the world,' Mikan said softly. 'Hey guys, let's chill out at Central Town, shall we?' Mikan asked. The gang is still in a state of shock. 'Hey guys?' 'O...Oh yes ok. Let's change our clothes first. Then meet at the bus stop by half an hour or so?' 'Ok!' We all said.

'Hey nee-chan, can I bring a friend with me?' Youchi asked.

'Sure!' 

Pls R&R! Thx for all your support!


End file.
